The meeting
by KuchikiFan101
Summary: Blood Dupre, a man thought not to care for others outside the mafia. But inside the raven haired boss longed for someone to be his. But he could never find the one. Mostly because he didn't know where to start or what type of person he preferred! But that is soon to be corrected starting with meeting Boris Airay.


Paring: Blood Dupre, Boris Airay... Hint of blood X elliot  
Manga: Heart no kuni no Alice.  
Summary: while blood was visiting the amusement park on official business he meets Boris and starts to love him. No lemon One shot rated pg-13

Warning contains yaoi. Don't like don't read. For those of you who don't know what yoai is let me enlighten you. It's boyXboy pairings. Please don't flag.

"Blood! Hey blood wake up, your going to be late!" Dazed and slightly annoyed Blood looked up to the March hare. "What am I going to be late for Elliot?" His brilliant emerald eyes searched and found the hare's shimmering gray ones. Elliot turned away and looked at the note pad he had brung with him, searching for the event that was scheduled. " you have a conference with Mr. Mary-Go-Round. I'll leave you to get ready," he rushed out the last part in a low tone and hurried out of the room. Not wanting to piss off Growland Blood hurried into his normal white suit and headed out to the park with Elliot right at his heels.

The rabbit caught up to his boss and looked down. "Elliot what's wrong?" Elliot looked to blood blushing. "blood... How come you haven't gone out with any one yet?" blood stared at his subordinate friend flabbergasted. "what?" having neared the amusement park Elliot dropped the subject. They were greeted at the door by Growland and another teenager with cat ears and tail.

Blood shook Growland's hand and the teen's as well. " blood I don't believe you have meet the cat." Stated growland as he nudged the unfamiliar teen, "go ahead introduce your self!" "I'm Boris Airay. The Cheshire cat." Elliot glared at the newly acquainted teen and blood went ahead and introduced them both to Boris.

"Blood why did you want to talk to me today?"asked Growland, leading the other three men to a parlor room for them to talk in privet. " I'm here to buy your land. My terms are still the same as always, I will not tear up the park and you can still stay here and all profits from the park will still go to you." Boris intervened while Growland thought, "why do you want our territory so much Mr. Dupre?" blood and Elliot stared at him, astonished by how serious his voice was. Then blood smilled slightly, "purely so that the mafia has more room to spread out." Elliot noticed his boss's smile and felt his heart sink. Boris awkwardly smiled back and nodded to show he understood. Growland having reached his decision opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Boris saying he would go make some tea and Elliot saying he will go with the younger man. As soon as they left blood's smile faded. " have you reached your decision yet mary?" " yes I have and I will not sell you my land today. " Blood sighed and Boris and Elliot walked back in. Boris flicked his tail and asked curiously "what did we miss?" blood and Growland shook hands and Growland showed them to the door.

As blood and Elliot were leaving blood turned around and his emerald eyes looked for the teen's gold ones. Boris noticed and looked straight into blood's eyes getting the hidden message and grinned. "yes. That would be nice," his golden eyes lit up and blood smiled back. "I'll pick you up at about 7:00." after saying this he turned and left with Elliot fallowing him slowly, Hoping he could disappear into nothingness.

It was getting closer to 7:00 and blood hadn't seen Elliot since they got back some time ago. Worriedly, he walked to the gates where the twins were keeping guard.

When he got there he saw dum taking a nap. Not wanting to wake him, he turned to dee. "have you guys pestered Elliot today?" "we haven't seen him since you both came home earlier. He looked depressed so we didn't bother him. Believe it or not, boss, but we care for him. What happened?" "I'm not sure. Thanks any ways," blood responded with a hint worry in his otherwise cool voice. He turned and walked back inside and up the stairs to hare's room.

Blood calmly knocked on the door and got a low grunt from inside so he cautiously opened the door. "Elliot... Is everything ok?" not getting a response but finding the old friend in a corner of the room, he walked to Elliot and sat by him. "please. Tell me what's wrong!" Elliot looked up at blood with tears glistening down his smooth looking cheeks and forming in his piercing gray eyes. "you" was all he could say. He felt like melting away, never to be found again. Shocked but trying to maintain his sincere composer looked right into Elliot's eyes and wiped some tears off of his face. "what did I do?" "remember my question earlier today about 'haven't gone out with anyone yet'? Well I was trying to hint my feelings!" more tears streamed down his face. " but you didn't get the hint... You got a different message and asked out that cat!" he couldn't talk any more, let alone hold back his sobs or look at his boss. He buried his face in his hands that were placed on his knees, while Blood watched quietly as the slightly younger man broke down into hysterical sobs. Blood not knowing what to do patted Elliot's back. In the softest voice he had he tried talking to the hare, " oh Elliot... I didn't know... I'm sorry... What can I do to make it up?" though he thought he already knew the answer to that question. " j... Just don't m... Make a fuss." having saying this Elliot gently reached for the back of blood's head and pulled his own face closer to the raven haired man's and kissed him gently but hungrily. Blood looked to the younger rabbit but not wanting to hurt him again he went with the kiss, slightly parting his lips so that hare can slide his tung in his old friend's mouth. Eliot moaned and parted for air. During the kiss he had calmed down. "if you need something... Anything... Please come to me." Elliot said the last part blushing. Blood looked at the time and glanced at Elliot who nodded as if saying 'go ahead on your date' and hugged the hare. "I should be back soon." He got up and left leaving the hare there alone.

-

Blood walked to the amusement park alone hoping he wasn't late, or that he smelt like Elliot. He pulled a breath mint from his pocket and plopped it in his mouth.

When he got there he saw Boris waiting there checking his wrist and taping his toe as if to keep in time with a song playing in his mind. When the teen glanced up he saw the older man and grinned. " right on time Mr. Dupre." Blood smiled back and said teasingly " and your here on time as well Mr. Airay!" they both laughed and blood walked closer to Boris with a hand behind his back earning him a curious look from the pink haired cat.

"So where are we going?" "to dinner and a movie. Unless if you want to do something else." boris thought for a while then finally came up with an answer. " just dinner please blood. May I call you blood?" "of course!" "you can call me Boris if you want." "alright Boris. Hey I got something for you." he pulled his hand from behind his back and pulled out some red roses. Boris gasped and blushed "you didn't have to do this" he said taking the roses. Blood smiled "oh but I did." Boris turned to blood and hugged him " thank you so much!" "your welcome. Do you wanna get going?" "yes. But let me put these in a vase in my room first." he ran to his room and came back in a couple minutes. "let's go please" "as you wish" Boris grasped blood's hand and walked with blood to the restaurant.

Once they were there they were seated by a window with a view to the hearts castle. "Boris?" the cat looked away from the castle, separated From his thoughts. "hmm?" "do you drink?" "occasionally" "would u like some wine for dinner?" the older man nodded to the waiter who Boris hadn't noticed till now. " Yes please. Preferably red" blood smilled at the younger cat's taste in wines. "right away sirs." saying that the faceless server left. Boris not knowing what to do now lifted the menu, blood did the same. The server came back and poured them some wine and took their orders.

Blood was worried it wasn't going so well so he attempted to make some small talk. "so Boris, what's it like living at the amusement park?" "it's ok. Not as interesting as you might think." he stated and fell silent, sinking back into his thoughts. "what kind of things are you interested in?" "riddles, guns. What about you?" "guns, tea, hats. You." Blood watched as the younger of the two blushed, and smirked. Not knowing what to say in response he just looked down.  
The server came around with their food and they finished eating an hour later. Boris somewhat drunk from the wine. Blood payed and they left, the teen grasping the other man's hand as they walked back to the amuesment park.

When they got there the cat turned and looked at blood. "thank you for inviting me out. I had a nice time." blood lightly smiled and calmly replied "it was my pleasure." the raven haird mafia boss put his index finger under Boris's chin and his thumb on the cat's jaw and lightly pulled him closer for a good night kiss. The younger happily went along with it. Blood soon broke the kiss and smiled while Boris blushed. " I bid you good night Boris" "good night...,Blood."

Fin.

so I actually wrote this awhile ago! Um tell me what you think of it

the manga is heart no kuni no Alice and I wrote this cuz apparently people don't like to write about this pairing!


End file.
